Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to generating automated recommendations. More particularly, embodiments relate to recommending sites through metadata analysis.
When a user of an electronic device travels on a defined route, the user may typically know the parameters of the defined route based on a predetermined starting point and destination with intermediate paths selected by, for example, a computer navigation program. There may be interesting sites along the route, however, that are not known by the computer navigation program. In such a case, the user may typically also be unaware of the interesting sites. As a result, the user experience may be negatively impacted.